Dreams Forgotten
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall always put his friends first but maybe it was time to put himself first.
1. Chapter 1

"So what brings you in here, Kendall?" Mr. Lawson asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell me about your dreams." Mr. Lawson said.

"My dreams?" Kendall said.

"What you want to do after the band?" Mr. Lawson asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

"You played hockey before. How did you got into playing it?" Mr. Lawson said.

"Well, James was afraid to try out by himself and wanted me to try out with him." Kendall said.

"So you didn't wanted to try it?" Mr. Lawson said.

"Well, no. But I liked it after I tried out." Kendall said.

"What about coming to LA?" Mr. Lawson said.

"What about it?" Kendall said.

"Did you wanted to go to LA?" Mr. Lawson said.

"Not at first. James was the one who wanted to become a singer but Gustavo picked me so I told him that I'll go if he brings James, Carlos, and Logan too." Kendall said.

"So it was never you intention to be a hockey player or singer?" Mr. Lawson said.

"No, but I liked doing them." Kendall said.

"It seems like you put your friends feelings and dreams before your own. Am I correct?" Mr. Lawson said.

"Well I guess so." Kendall said.

"So what is your dream Kendall? Your real dream?" Mr. Lawson said.

"I uh, I don't know." Kendall said.

"I think maybe you should put yourself first." Mr. Lawson said.

"So you want me to quit the band?" Kendall asked.

"If that's what you want to do. I want you to follow your own dream and start putting yourself first." Mr. Lawson said.

"I don't know what I want to do." Kendall said.

"That's fine. But here's some advice for you. If you don't want to be in the band anymore its better to quit now and not make yourself miserable doing something you don't like to do anymore or never did like." Mr. Lawson said. "That's all the time we have for today but you should really take my advice."

Kendall walked out of Mr. Lawson office and back to 2J. He walked in 2J.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

"It was fine." Kendall said. "I think I'm going to my room." Kendall said and walked in his room.

Kendall went down and sat on his bed and thought about what Mr. Lawson said. Maybe it was time to put himself first and follow his own dream. But what was his dream?

 **A Few Days Later**

Logan was reading a book, Carlos was watching a show, and James was modeling in the mirror. As for Kendall, he was thinking about a decision. Should he stay in the band and make his friends happy? Or should he listen to the therapist and quit the band and make himself happy? Kendall finally made a decision.

 _ **A Fews Days Ago**_

 _Kendall was never good talking about his feelings. When they first form the band a few moths in, Gustavo gave them a card to see a therapist if they ever need to talk to someone. None of the guys went but Kendall saw the card in his room and decided to give it a shot._

 _He walked in the room._

 _"So what brings you in here, Kendall?" Mr. Lawson asked. After the session, Kendall kept on thinking about what Mr. Lawson said. Follow your own dream and start putting yourself first. That phase kept repeating in his head. Maybe it was time to do exactly that._

Kendall finally made a decision. _But how will the guys take it though?_

 **New Story. This just popped up in my head so I had to write it out. I have a bunch of stories plus I changed the name of the story United Torched Explosion because I thought of a better name tp fit the story and hopefully the first chapter of that story will be upsometime this month. Hope you liked this. You want me to continue this story? What should Kendall do?**


	2. Chapter 2

The loud music was playing while everyone seemed to be having a great time. Gustavo was scanning the room to make sure the boys wasn't getting too out of control. But he realized one of the guys was missing from the party. He remembered earlier he went outside but must've never came back inside. Gustavo went outside to check on him. Gustavo sat down beside the boy.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party, dog?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't feel like it." Kendall said, sitting on a step looking at the road.

Gustavo noticed that Kendall wasn't being his usual self. He became quiet. It began almost a week ago.

 _"Dogs go record the next song!" Gustavo yelled. They all complained. All but one. Kendall didn't yelled back like he usually did. He just stayed quiet. Gustavo asked Kendall if everything was okay which Kendall only replied with yeah. After that day, Kendall mostly stayed to his self unless the guys was at the studio and when they went on a break, Kendall sat on the couch or stepped outside._

Gustavo decided to throw the guys a party since they finished their first album. After going back inside he went over to James.

"I think you should talk to Kendall. He's outside." Gustavo said and walked away. James walked outside.

"Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" James asked.

"I don't feel like it." Kendall said, repeating the same sentence he did with Gustavo.

"Well, if you change your mind." James said and went back inside.

After the party was over, the guys got in the limo and headed back to 2J. The guys was talking about the party. All except Kendall who just stared out the window the whole way home. The guys really didn't seemed to notice though. The guys arrived in 2J and Kendall went straight to his room.

 **The Next Day**

"Is everything alright?" Logan said.

"Everything's fine." Kendall said.

"Gustavo called. He wants us to come to the studio." Carlos said walking over to Kendall and Logan.

"Let's go then." Kendall said, starting walking out the front door. The other three guys followed him.

The guys arrived to the studio.

"Dogs you need to record a new song." Gustavo said and the guys went to the studio. The dogs was recording the new song.

"Stop! What was that?" Gustavo said.

"We were singing." James said.

"Not you. You." Gustavo said and pointed at Kendall.

"I messed up. Sorry." Kendall said. Everyone was shock. Kendall would've yelled at Gustavo not apogolize to him.

"You guys have the rest of the day off and tomorrow be ready to rehearse the song." Gustavo said. And the boys left the studio.

"Well, that was kinda strange." Carlos said.

"What was that?" James asked Kendall.

"I don't know. Maybe Gustavo wasn't feeling good." Kendall said and shrugged.

"I'm not talking about Gustavo. I'm talking about you." James said.

"What you mean?" Kendall asked.

"You never apogolized to Gustavo. You barely talk to us anymore. And you barely hangout with us unless were at the studio." Logan said.

"That's not true." Kendall said.

"Yes it is." James said. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Let's just get back to the apartment." Kendall said and started to walk in front of the guys. He ignored them when they kept calling for his name.

They got to the apartment and Kendall went straight to his room.

James walked in.

"Knock much?"Kendall said.

"This is my room too. Now are you going to tell me why you're acting so strange?" James asked.

"I'm not acting strange." Kendall said.

"Yes you are." James said.

"Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk. Let's talk about how you guys don't care about anyone but yourselfs." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" James said, confused.

"You guys all have dreams." Kendall said.

"Yeah and so do you." James said.

"No I don't. You want to be a model or solo artist someday, Carlos wants to be a stunt driver and Logan wants to become a doctor." Kendall stated.

"What about hockey?" James asked.

"I hate hockey!"Kendall said, beginning to yell.

"Since when?" James asked, surprised.

"Since forever! I only done it because you were too scared to try out for yourself! I only pretended to like it for you! Then when Gustavo picked me over you I agreed to bring you guys because you really wanted to become famous. I never wanted to become famous! I never wanted to play hockey! That was you!" Kendall yelled.

"Where is this all coming from?" James said. "If you didn't wanted to play hockey then you didn't had to try and if you didn't want to become famous then you didn't had to agree. We woulld of understood."

"Really? Because this is all your fault." Kendall said.

"What?" James said. "How is this my fault? I might of been scared to try out for hockey by myself but you offered to play and you didn't had to and you didn't had to take the deal with Gustavo."

"Your selfish and a liar. I tried to tell you that I didn't want to try out for hockey but you insisted in me trying out for it. Telling me it was something we can do together since were friends but none of you asked me what my dream was and never considered my feelings!" Kendall said and stormed out of their room.

"Where you going?!" James yelled, running to Kendall and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Kendall turned around to face James and pushed James as hard as he could making James fall and stormed out the apartment, slamming the door almost breaking it in progress.

"What just happened?" Logan asked James, as him and Carlos helped him up.

"I have no clue." James said, standing up. They stared at the door in shock where Kendall was just standing a few moments ago.

 **Hoped u liked it. The first half of this chapter I wrote before I wrote the first chapter of this story then decided just to have it as the second. What do you guys will happen next?**

 **I have some news, I got the job! I'm so excited. I start Thursday and this job pays more than my last job did. I'll try to post as much as I can before Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Hours. It been three hours since Kendall stormed out the apartment. Three hours since any of the guys heard from him.

"He should be back by now." Carlos said.

"I know." Logan said, worried. James didn't say anything. He just sat on the couch trying to understand what happened three hours before. Why did Kendall just stormed out like that? Of course they care about Kendall. How could he think they didn't?

An hour later, Kendall returned.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked.

Kendall didn't answered. He just went straight in his room. James followed him.

"What the hell? You disappeared for three hours then when you return you ignore us." James said, looking at Kendall.

 **2 Hours Ago**

James went in his shared room with Kendall. Kendall still haven't return yet. He then spotted something on Kendall's bed. It was a journal. Couriousity got the best of James and he opened it.

 _Mr. Lawson asked me about my dreams. I knew the guys probably wouldn't understand. Mr. Lawson told me I should put my feelings first. And maybe I should. The guys don't care about my dreams. I never wanted to play hockey. I never wanted to be in a stupid boy band. What is my dream though?_

James flipped through page after page but didn't finish the journal.

"Is he back yet?" James asked, coming out his shared room with Kendall.

"No." Logan said.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Carlos said.

"The police won't do anything. He would of have to be gone for twenty four hours." Logan said.

Logan, Carlos, and James was watching T.V., well not really. A few minutes later, Kendall walked in.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked.

Kendall didn't answered. He just went straight in his room. James followed him.

"What the hell? You disappeared for three hours then when you return you ignore us." James said, looking at Kendall.

"Leave me alone." Kendall said, putting headphones in.

James took one of the headphones out.

"What the hell?!" Kendall yelled.

"You disappear for three fucking hours then ignore us when you come back. We were worried about you!" James said.

Kendall looked over and noticed his journal was opened.

"You went through my fucking journal?!"

"I, uh," James was cut off by Kendall.

"How could you!" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry but you just disappeared for three hours!" James said.

"Don't touch my stuff again!" Kendall said, grabbing his journal and slamming the bedroom door and walking in the bathroom.

James walked back in the livingroom.

"What happened?" Logan said.

"Kendall got angry that I, uh, I read his journal." James said.

"Why did you read his journal?" Logan said.

"I know I shouldn't of but I just thought maybe I'll get answers." James said.

After a couple minutes later, Kendall walked out the bathroom and went into his bedroom and locked the door. He put his headphones in and was looking at his computer.

James went to open the bedroom door but it was locked. He started knocking on the door.

"Kendall! Open the door!" James yelled.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"He locked me out of my own room." James said, continuing knocking on the door.

Carlos came with a lock pick.

"Maybe this will help." Carlos said, picking the door.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Logan said, walking to the phone and answering it.

"I got it." Carlos said and opening the door.

Kendall began walking out the room.

"You're not disappearing for three hours again." James said.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Lawson." Kendall said and walked out the apartment before anyone else said anything.

"That was Gustavo. Did Kendall went to therapy?" Logan said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" James asked, looking at Logan worried.

"Gustavo got a call from Kendall's therapist, Mr. Lawson." Logan began.

"Okay?" James said confused.

"Mr. Lawson said Kendall never went to therapy." Logan said.

 **Hoped you liked it. Where do you guys think Kendall is going? Next chapter should be up sometime next week or weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean Kendall never went to therapy?" James asked.

"That's what Mr. Lawson told Gustavo." Logan said.

"But he just said he was meeting Mr. Lawson." James said.

"We should go find him." Carlos said.

"We don't even know where he went." Logan said.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Lawson and see if Kendall ever went to therapy." James said.

 _"What's gotten into you?" James asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Kendall said._

 _"You barely talk to us anymore." James said._

 _"Leave me alone." Kendall said._

 _"What's going on with you?" James said._

 _"Nothing is going on with me." Kendall said._

 _"Something is going on with you. Now, what is it?" James asked._

 _"Nothing. Leave me alone." Kendall said, starting to walk away._

 _James grabbed his arm._

 _"Let me go." Kendall said._

 _"Is everything okay?" James said._

 _"Everything's okay. Now leave me alone." Kendall said and shoved James and ran off._

 _Kendall walked in the apartment and went straight in his room._

 _"What's his problem?" Logan asked._

 _"I don't know." James said, watching Kendall go in his room._

 _James knocked on the door and opened it after a few moments._

 _"What do you want?" Kendall said._

 _"Where have you been?" James said._

 _"No of your business." Kendall said._

 _"You been acting differently." James said._

 _"I have not." Kendall said._

 _"Yes, you have." James said. "Tell me what's going on?"_

 _"Nothing is going on. Now leave me alone." Kendall said._

It was around 7 p.m. and Kendall haven't returned to the apartment yet. The guys went to see if Kendall went to see Mr. Lawson but he told them Kendall never been to therapy.

"Why would he lie to us?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"He's been acting diffent ever since he started therapy or so to say therapy." James said.

"Where has he been going if he hasn't went to therapy?" Carlos said.

Kendall walked in 2J half an hour later.

"Where the hell have you been?" James said.

"None of your business." Kendall said.

"You haven't been going to therapy." James said.

"What are you talking about? I been going." Kendall said.

"Really? Cause we talked to Mr. Lawson today and he said you haven't been to therapy at all." James said.

"I have to." Kendall said.

"Just tell us where you been going." Logan said.

"I been going to therapy!" Kendall yelled.

"You have not!" James said.

"I'm outta here." Kendall said.

"You been gone all day!" James said.

"So?!" Kendall said and slammed the door shut on his way out.

Gustavo was in his car, driving home when he noticed sometthing in the road. He quickly slammed the brakes and got out to get a closer look.

"Dog?!" Gustavo said and dialed 911.

 **Hoped u liked it. Where is Kendall going if he hasn't been going to therapy? Who was it that Gustavo saw in the road? In the next few chapters you guys will know what been going on with Kendall.**


End file.
